She's not happy
by Strawberry Aresnic
Summary: 'Though she's smiling her eyes fool her, he realizes one thing;She's not happy.' R&R?


_"I love you." Leah suddenly tells Seth one day, she just walked in the door and dropped her bag before saying she loved him. He's with he's imprint Melissa. He looks up at her, and has the most shocked expression._

_"I love you to?" He says more like a question then a statment. She nods, and then she goes into the kitchen. _

_"I think you should go see if she's okay." Melissa says. Seth nods, and he goes into the kitchen. He finds his sister leaning up against the sink. _

_"Are you okay?" He asks, she turns to him with a broken look, her hair falling into her eyes._

_"I'm fine." She says firmly, and just like that she's sobbing. Tears are falling like rain from her eyes, broken sobs escape her. She hasn't cried in years, so once it happens she just can't stop. _

_"I can't do it anymore." She sobs, finally admitting what she could never admit to herself for years. "I can't fucking do it!" She runs away before Seth or Melissa can even speak. She phases in the woods and lets out a heart-shattering howl. Nobody sees her again.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Leah escapes to New York City. Nobody knows excatly why she left, only one person does. But he can't tell anyone.<em>

"_What do you mean Leah left?" Sam asks Seth, the whole pack is there. As well as the imprints._

_"She came home, said she loved me, and then she left. We haven't seen her since, that was lastnight." Seth explains, Emily is crying, Sam is shocked, Jacob doesn't know what to do, Paul is sad but he doesn't show it, Jared knows he'll miss her but he wonders why she left, Kim never really knew her, Rachel is crying, Collin and Brady just don't care. Embry feels horrible, he afterall knows why she left._

_"We need to find her." Sam says standing up. Seth shakes his head._

_"She'll come back when she's ready." Embry states, Seth nods at him. "If you go looking for her, she won't come back." Sam sighs, he knows Embry's right._

_"So we wait then." Jacob says. They all go home that night, teary-eyed and wondering if Leah's okay.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Leah meets a guy a week after she moves into an apartment. His name is Owen. He's nice to her, he looks at her like she's pretty. Yet all she can think of is that his skin isn't tan enough, his tempiture isn't right, his lips don't taste right, <span>he's just not right. <span>But she dives in anyways. It's been six months, and they've been together for five._

"_When can I meet your family." He asks while they lay in bed, she sighs._

_"Why is it important?" She asks blandly. Can't he get that she doesn't want him meeting her family? _

_"I really want to meet the woman who birthed a beautiful and amazing girl." He tells her. She rolls her eyes, it's not that it's her family she doesn't want him meeting. It's a few others she's scared of him meeting. She sighs loudly. He pulls her face to look at him. _

_"I bet they'll be great Leah." He tells her softly, she sighs._

_"Fine." Is all she says before turning her back to him. She doesn't want to go back.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Seven months is how long Leah stays away from her family, and town. When she comes back, she hasn't changed a bit. She still phases, the only difference is Owen.<em>

_Seth hates him. He's clingy, he treats Leah like she's just some thropy, and he touchs her in the wrong places at the wrong times. Jacob hates him. He hates the way he talks about her, and how he just is._

_The whole pack hates him. It takes all Paul has not to kick his ass for treating Leah the way he does. But most of all Embry hates him. Embry hates him with a burning, white hot passion. _

_"We're getting married." Leah tells Embry after they escaped to the porch. _

_"Married?" He repeats, shocked. She nods._

_Embry almost hears his heart break, and it takes everything he has not to go into that house and murder Owen. He looks at Leah, and though she's smiling her eyes fool her and he realizes one thing. She's not happy.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Embry knocks on Leah's door, she opens it with wet hair and wrapped in a towel. She's scowling, and she looks pissed. She sighs a breath of relif when she sees him, and smiles slightly.<em>

_"Let me get dressed and I'll sneak out to see you." She whispers suddenly. He can't help but feel like somethings wrong here, she shouldn't have to sneak out to see him._

_"I miss this." She says, their laying on Embry's bed, watching some show. He nods slowly, when he notices she's wearing a blue t-shirt. His blue t-shirt._

_"I miss this to." She sighs and looks at him sadly. She doesn't know why she loves Embry, but she does._

_"Are you happy?" He asks. So when she doesn't answer he asks what he's been dying to know; "Do you love him?"_

_"I don't...-" He cuts her off with a kiss. It's slow, and full of passion, he's begging her to love him. They pull away, she stands up and leaves. She cries in Seth's old bedroom for twenty minutes.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Leah's standing in her wedding dress, on her wedding day when she realizes she's in love with Embry Call. She freaks out, pulling at the curly locks of her hair.<em>

_"You okay?" Embry asks, she turns around fighting off tears. Embry doesn't know what to do, he holds his breath as she bites her lip so hard he smells blood._

_"I'm in love with you." She states. "I rushed into this because I am in love with you! What do I do?" She asked him, eyes pleading. He shakes his head, just staring at her._

_"Answer me damnit!" She yells, tugging at her hair again. He still stares. He doesn't know what do do. She's getting married today, he can't say what he wants to._

_"Please?" She begs. Leah Clearwater is begging, pleading. He never thought he'd see this day. He walks forward, fixxing her makeup and hair._

_"I don't know." Is all he says before he leaves.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"I can't do this." Leah whispers when Owen says I do. He looks beyond shocked, but he looks more pissed. Embry's heart jumps, he wonders if she's doing this to be with him.<em>

_"Can't do what?" Owen asks through clenched teeth. Leah's stare wavers, she glances at Embry and shakes her head. Everyone is whispering, shocked._

_"Us." Leah states firmly. Then Owen just looks pissed, he clenchs his teeth as he glares at Leah. "We were a mistake. I shouldn't of...I'm sorry." _

_"You little whore! Your inlove with Embry aren't you?" He's screaming at Leah infront of her entire family and all her friends. Embry's ready to kick his ass, but suddenly Paul's there._

_"How dare you talk about her like that?" He growls, then Seth's there. And Jake, Quil, Jared, Sam, and even Collin and Brady. Their snarling at him, in his face. Embry watchs for a moment before stepping in front of them. _

_"She doesn't want you. Get the hell out of here or we'll all fucking **kill **you." Embry sneered at him. He attempted to speak, so Embry punched him in the jaw.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"Thank you." Leah whispered as she sat in her living room with her family. She had her wedding dress infront of her. <em>

_"Your in the pack. Your our Leah. We love you, even if we're assholes to eachother." Paul said softly. Leah was holding back tears, she ruined her own wedding. _

_"Our Leah..." Leah whispered with a ghost of a smile. Paul nodded, Embry stared at her. He felt like he ruined her wedding. Leah decided to go to her room, Embry knew she was lying when she said she was tired._

_"Go." Seth whispered softly, Embry nodded and walked slowly to Leah's room. She was sitting on her bed, finally letting the tears fall. So he hugged her._

_"I love you." She whispered as he held her. She felt slightly better to finally let the words out. Embry held his breath, letting her words sink in. She left her fiance for him. She loves him._

_"I love you to." He whispered back, kissing her forhead. Leah thought back to when she left. She left because she was in love with Embry. They get married two years later and move with the Cullen's. He looks at her one day, and realizes one thing; Leah's finally happy.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Omg...I don't know where this came from O=! Reveiw?-Flossy.<em>**


End file.
